Eye of the Knight
Before: <--- Tuff's Girly Pokemon Next: Tiff's Sandy Hits ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Eye of the Knight *(Episode Begins) *Meta Knight: That Kirby must pay! *(Pidgeotto arrives to Meta Knight and whispers to him) *Meta Knight: What's that? You found of a way for Kirby to notice us? Well good then. What is it? *Pidgeotto: I was just hoping you would know. *Meta Knight: I got it! We'll enter the computer world and steal its' power. It's controled by pokemon called Porygon. If I had one, Kirby will be sunk! *Pidgeotto: Great. But, how will we find a Porygon. *Meta Knight: We'll just know when we get to one. *(Meanwhile on the ground) *Kirby: Look guys Seels. *Tiff: Those Seels sure like to play around like babies. *Tuff: But here comes Meta Knight! *(Meta Knight drops in and scares the Seels) *Kirby: What do you want now? *(Meta Knight gets up) *Meta Knight: Greeting, Kirby and friends. Just looking for a Porygon to sink your chances on getting to that gym over there. *Tiff: But that's where we're going! *Meta Knight: Really? Well than, catch me if you can! Ha ha! *Tuff: That triker of him. *Kirby: Don't worry, he won't get away. *Tiff: But Kirby, he has a head start on us! *Kirby: Yes, but I know a shortcut right there. We con corner Meta Knight there. *Tiff: Good idea Kirby. Coming with? *Tuff: Um... (The others look at him) yes? *Kirby: Good! Let's go! *(The three run on to the computer forest) *Tiff: Look, there's Meta Knight. *Kirby: There's no way he'll get a Porygon. *(Meanwhile in the computer forest) *Meta Knight: Well looks like a made it here first. *Kirby (offscreen): Hold it right there, Meta Fat! *Meta Knight: Huh? *(The screen goes to the three arriving to computer forest) *Tuff: Stop this madness at once! *Meta Knight: You three are too late. By finding a Porygon, a did what could be impossible. *Kirby: Oh no... *Meta Knight: Now prepare to be destroyed! *(Meta Knight grows in power by the Porygon) *Kirby: Oh double no, he's got Porygon power! *(Battle Scene happens. Meta Knight picks up his sword and aims it at Kirby. Kirby dodges it and runs. Meta Knight starts swinging his sword at the trees and send them fight towards Kirby. He jumps over all of them. Than, Meta Knight picks up a tree and throws it at Kirby. He dodges it as the tree flies towards the screen in 3D. Meta Knght looks at Tiff and aims the attack on her. He swings his sword towards her, but Ivysaur stops him with Vine Whip and sends it right back at him. Kirby jumps up and kicks Meta Knight in the face. In his anger, Meta Knight slices his sword at the tree and Kirby kicks through it. Than, he hides behind a tree) *Kirby: I can't keep dodging him forever. I got to get that Porygon power away from him! *(Meta Knight cuts the tree that Kirby is hiding behind in half) *Kirby: Oh triple no! *Meta Knight: It's over Kirby! Prepare to die! (Aims his sword to slice Kirby!) *Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *(But, Ivysaur stops Meta Knight) *Meta Knight: Ah! Tiff's Ivysaur, get off of me! *Kirby (offscreen): Hey Meta Knight... *(screen goes to Kirby turning off the Porygon power) *Kirby: ...lose something? *Meta Knight: What? *(Meta Knight loses all the Porygon power) *Meta Knight: No! The power, I had it and you took it away from me! *(Pidgeotto comes in) *Pidgeotto: We are so out of here! *(He flies Meta Knight back to the Halberd) *Kirby: We did it! *Tuff: And look! We're closer to the next gym! *Tiff: Let's go! *(Tiff and Tuff run off as Kirby calls out...) *Kirby: All hail Porygon power! Only to be used wisely! *(Kirby runs to catch up) *''"Anouther victory lies in the hands of Kirby and his friends. Now, with only miles away from the gym and their next gym battle, they only wonder what would show up next. But, can Meta Knight stop them? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon''" Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1